


Life in Roses

by minhyukd



Series: The Seasons of ASTRO [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Song: La Vie En Rose, mentions of My Brilliant Life, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukd/pseuds/minhyukd
Summary: Who knew that after one moment Dongmin would want to spend the rest of his life in roses and with Bin.





	Life in Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Season: Spring
> 
> Inspired by La Vie en Rose by Édith Piaf
> 
> (I don't know French please don't attack me)

Days like this were ones Dongmin wished would never end. He was on a date with a man named Moon Bin. He liked how he could spend hours with someone he enjoyed being with. He liked it when they walked and their hands accidentally touched causing Bin to get flustered. 

The couple has had their normal dates such as going to see a movie or getting a meal together, but today they walked around a park that was near Bin’s apartment so whenever they got bored they could go back and find something to do there. It was obvious they both didn’t want the date to end. Today felt more fun than the usual date. 

Walking around, they saw many kinds of flowers and found opportunities to take random selfies either together or solo. 

“‘Minnie, take my picture here.” Dongmin felt Bin was like a kid with one hand pointing to a wall of roses and his other with his phone handing it to him. 

Dongmin took the phone and snapped some pictures. It was another day of him being taken away of how handsome his partner was. 

“Are you still taking pictures?” 

“Oh.. yeah.” He focused back and continued to take more until Bin told him to stop. 

“You should get some pictures too. I’ll take them.” Bin grabbed his phone back and gave Dongmin a light shove towards the wall. 

While posing for pictures, Dongmin wanted to smile big when he saw Bin smile and make comments. Bin’s reaction and the smell of flowers around him was something he’d probably never forget. 

Sometimes when he was with Bin, he felt like he was in a trance. He was so captivated by him. He loved it when Bin would hang onto him without knowing it or when he would give him light pecks on his cheek or hand. 

“Wanna go watch a movie or something back at my place?” Bin asked as they were walking again. “I just hope you won’t get hungry because I only have ramen in my cupboards.” 

Dongmin laughed. “Why won’t you go to the store?” 

“I would but whenever I’m about to I remember we made plans with each other.” 

“Okay, well if we do get hungry, we can eat your ramen and tomorrow we can go to the store together.” 

“That works, I like that.” 

They both smiled and walked across the street to get to Bin’s apartment. 

“I can’t remember if I cleaned or not..” Bin frowned as he punched in the passcode to his apartment. 

“I can help you clean if you need it.” Dongmin giggled. 

Bin smiled a small smile and opened the door to see it clean; he sighed, relieved. Dongmin laughed at his sigh. 

“It’s okay if it’s messy. You haven’t been home a lot since you’re either at work or with me.” 

“I know. I should at least try and keep it clean. At least it is. The problem is that when I left this morning I think it was messy because I left my coffee cup on the counter because I forgot I had a shoot this morning.” He pointed to the counter. 

“Well, there is a note from your manager right here.” Dongmin picked up a piece of paper that was in the entryway.

Bin took the note and read it. “It was like he knew you were coming over.” 

“Or he was tired of you living a messy lifestyle.” 

“Hey!” 

Dongmin laughed as he helped himself to a glass of water. 

“Anyway, what do you want to watch?” Bin asked as he sat in front of a cabinet with DVDs in it. 

“You still use DVDs?”

“Excuse me, some movies aren’t on Netflix or Hulu or whatever.” 

Dongmin sat on the couch. “We can watch whatever you want to watch.” 

“Then let’s watch.. ‘My Brilliant Life’.” 

“No!” Dongmin protested quickly. He found it embarrassing to watch things he starred in especially the older things. 

Bin laughed and Dongmin felt his heart flutter. 

Bin chose a random movie and plopped down on the couch next to Dongmin. Dongmin put his arm around him and Bin leaned in, resting his head on him. For most of the movie, they stayed like this. Close to the end, Dongmin was laying on the couch with Bin on top of him, both dozing off. 

“I had fun today.” Bin mumbled. 

“Me too. We should go on walks more often.” Dongmin agreed, running his fingers through Bin’s hair slowly. 

“Quick question: are you comfortable, like with me laying on top of you?” Bin raised his head. 

“If you’re asking to move to your bed, I’m fine with that. I’m worried I’m going to roll over and you’re going to fall.” 

Bin got up to turn off the tv and slowly walked to his room with Dongmin for them to get under the warm but cold covers. 

“Here.” Bin handed him some clothes to change into so he would be comfortable because he himself wouldn’t be comfortable going to bed in either dress pants or jeans. 

Drowsy, the two got changed and went under the covers. 

“You know my favorite memory from today will always have to be our little photoshoot.” Bin looked up at Dongmin from resting his head on his chest. 

“I liked the ones with the roses. That moment was la vie en rose and I never want to leave.” 

Dongmin kissed the top of Bin’s head and they both fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another fic that's in the spring but this time there's a different flower and ship lol
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed this I wrote this in one night out of boredom.


End file.
